


hoot don't poot

by pokemonmaster (bepsisbizarresasuage)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd gym squad, Farting, Hanging Out, M/M, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepsisbizarresasuage/pseuds/pokemonmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto pooted, not hooted</p>
            </blockquote>





	hoot don't poot

**Author's Note:**

> this is a complete joke I was encouraged to write just for the heck of it

Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Tsukishima, commonly known as the 3rd gym squad, were spending a random day together, chatting it up and giving loud commentary on the movies they watched.

All was well until a...particular odor caught their noses’ attention. The boys did their best to ignore it, creating a moment of silence, but that silence only lasted a few seconds as the smell turned into something more…repugnant, like an awful mix of expired milk, rotten pineapple, and month-old beans, but worse. The scent spread throughout the room, then chaos ensued.

“Guys, it _stinks_!”

“Someone clearly farted” Tsukishima stated.

“Yeah, it—” Kuroo used his cat-like senses to pinpoint the source “wait, bro…was that you?!”

Without waiting for a response, Tsukishima pulled up his headphones, muttering the word _disgusting_ as he left the apartment.

“Tsukki noooo, please don't leave! It was out of my control!” Bokuto cried.

Kuroo also moved towards the door. “Sorry man but I’m going to have to step out too, no hard feelings~”  

Only Akaashi remained.

“A-akaashi, you won’t leave, will you?”

Akaashi shook his head. “No, I’m here to stay.”

“Even if my farts are gross and smelly?”

A nod. “Even if your farts are gross and smelly...besides, everyone farts, Bokuto-san. It’s natural, and if they don’t have a pleasant odor, that’s okay.” Akaashi said this, despite he himself doing his best to avoid breathing in through his nose.  

Bokuto pulled Akaashi close. He was a little sad that half the squad left, but was easily comforted by his boyfriend’s words. Akaashi was so good, so loyal.

The two continued watching the movie. Eventually the other two returned, noses full of fresh air from the outside. Luckily for everyone, the foul stench was no more.

 

Later, when they were all able to joke about that incident, Kuroo teased that Bokuto farts like an owl hunts—silent, but deadly. 


End file.
